Valencia
- AQW= }} |race= Human |gender= Female |relatives= Mother: Mrs. Surehunter Father: Trey Surehunter }} Valencia Surehunter is the daughter of Trey Surehunter, Valencia is 5'75' tall http://www.dragonfable.com/archive/designnotes/2006/df-designnotes-jan06.asp - The line up... "Who did it?" a world rare item hunter, a traveling trader and avid explorer, Valencia goes all over Lore, collecting rare items and finding secrets. She is the most famous rare item hunter in the entire world. Her adventures have taken her to bottomless dungeons, mysterious islands, haunted crypts and to the Temple of the Irismancer. A player can find her in Battleon, where in AQ she'll sell you Z-token items (swords, armor, shields, magic items, etc.). She can forge the Blade of Awe after you gather all the pieces and in exchange for a Guardian Sword; or trade it for a more suitable type of weapon for a mage or rogue. She can also customize your Guardian armor, by changing the color depending on your choices .If you are an adventurer and intend to travel, she will give you a pass if you give her a Pet Rock. She also can teach you how to be a Rogue. Also, she owns a Truffle, an extremely rare flying Moglin with a nose for rare items. Moreover, her mount is called Grumbugly, a salamander that was originally used to pull the Mage Tower around. Appearance Valencia stands tall with a slim build. She has a striking thigh-length purple hair and emerald eyes. She also appears to have two ring shaped ear piercings and a neck choker with a red gem embedded in its center. Her outfit consists of stale red pants with a red sash wrapped around her waist alongside and with knee length boots. While her top consist of a warm button up ruffle sleeve shirt with bracelets in the end of it. She also wears a short golden button up vest that exposes her navel. Biography Father Her father went searching for "The Ultimate Treasure" in the Temple of Gloom and never returned. Until he returns, Valencia runs the family business. Though, in some quests Valencia and her father meet again, he became evil, later on her father fell off a cliff and died in the quest Earth and Entropy. Orb The Guardian Tower of Willowshire most likely held the Nature Orb before it was stolen by Valencia. Staff of the Irismancer Zarek, the evil Irismancer, is plotting to unleash his army of eye monsters on the town of Battleon! Using his magical staff (rarity rating of 98.1) he can conjure and control these terrible creatures. Now it is up to Valencia to beating the bad guy and saving the world, even though she seems more interested into receiving the rare staff. It is said no self respecting treasure hunter could pass up a quest like this! Valencia has obtained the Irismancer's magic staff and completed her quest. Without it, Zarek is unable to create his army of eye monsters. Now, with her new ultra rare staff, Valencia returned to the town of Battleon. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters in AdventureQuest Worlds Category:Characters in AdventureQuest Category:Characters in DragonFable